Underneath the Cherry Blossoms, One Shot
by candiz47
Summary: Naruto and Hinata decide to help Sasuke and Sakura get togeter because everybody knows that they love each other. So what will happen when one sweet couple trys to help a couple to be.[Sasu Saku] [slight Naru Hina]


_**Underneath the Cherry Blossoms **_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**_

_Naruto and Hinata sat side by side at the raman stand enjoying a peaceful lunch together. It took a while but Naruto finally discovered that Hinata had feelings for him, causing him to realize that he too had feelings for the shy girl. The two had been going out for months now and neither of them could be happier._

_As Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of raman they heard footsteps behind them, they both looked around to see Sakura hurry past the stand her arms over filled with scrolls, books, and papers. A few more minutes passed until they heard another set of hurried footsteps, which they soon found out belonged to Sasuke. _

_The Uchiha had returned to the village mere weeks ago but was let off with an easy punishment because had he not only killed Orchimaru, but his brother, and at least half of the Akustiki in the process. His personality hadn't really changed in the time that he had been gone and after a couple of days, most of his friends accepted him again. _

_Sakura was a different towards him though; she acted nice to him but never seemed to want to be in the same place with him for more then a couple of minutes. She no longer showed that she cared for him more then just a friend, she even stopped adding the suffix –kun to his name, which bothered Sasuke but of course, he would never admit that. _

_Naruto knew better though, he knew his pink-haired friend still loved the Uchiha even if she didn't show it, and he had the slightest suspicion that Sasuke cared about her the same way, that he always had. Then an idea popped into the blonde's head, he would help Sasuke and Sakura show their feelings for one another and Hinata would help him do it._

"_Hinata-chan can you help me with something?" Naruto asked his beloved girlfriend._

"_Sure Naruto-kun, what do you need help with?" the said girl said timidly. So Naruto leaned closer to her and whispered his plan into her ear, causing her to turn a dark shade of crimson because he was so close to her. _

"_Okay Naruto-kun" she replied after he was finished, he gave her one of his fox like grins , paid for their meals, and then they set off in their different directions. Hinata going Sakura's home and Naruto to the training grounds to find Sasuke._

_**With Hinata and Sakura**_

_Hinata knocked on Sakura's apartment door, after a few moments the door opened to reveal Sakura with a pencil behind her ear, with the living room behind her covered in the scrolls, books and papers she had been carrying earlier. _

"_Hi Hinata-chan, I' just working on some reports for Tsunde-sama" Sakura said as she stepped aside to let her friend in. _

"_Sakura-chan you should take a break, why don't you come shopping with me for a while?" Hinata asked. _

"_That sounds like fun," Sakura said smiling, so she slipped on her sandals, locked her front door and then the two girls left. _

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

_When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, he found Sasuke practicing his kicks on a tree trunk. _

"_Hi Teme, want to come and get some raman with me" Naruto asked the raven-haired teen._

"_No Dobe, now go away" Sasuke said rather harshly. _

"_Please" Naruto whined._

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_Please" _

_The two continued like this until Sasuke finally got annoyed, he threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine as long as you shut up" he exclaimed. _

"_Okay, come on" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked away, Sasuke following him. _

_**With Hinata and Sakura**_

"_Where are we going Hinata-chan, this isn't the way to the shops" Sakura said nervously._

"_It's ok Sakura-chan, trust me" Hinata said encouragly as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards their destination. _

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

"_Where are we going?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He had realized that they were heading in the opposite direction of the raman stand, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, making him continue to follow the blonde. _

_Naruto just gave his friend a fox like grin and continued on his way. _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Soon both groups arrived at the Cherry Blossom grove, Naruto and Hinata led their friends along different paths to the center of the magnificent grove of trees. A few minutes later, the two groups walked out of opposite sides of the same clearing._

_When Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke she gulped nervously, and was about to turn around and run as far away as she could but Hinata kept a firm hold on her hand. When Sasuke saw the two girls, he hid his surprise at the situation, but then realized Naruto's evil plan._

"_Dobe, what the hell do you think you are doing, this will never work you baka" Sasuke growled, so only Naruto heard him. They had arrived in the center of the clearing, and the two groups were only standing inches apart._

"_I'm doing both of you a favor" Naruto said loudly then he winked at Hinata, with that Naruto pushed Sasuke and Hinata pushed Sakura, both of them stumbled forward, ended up knocking into each other and fell to the ground. _

"_Have fun you two," Naruto teased, then he grabbed Hinata's hand and the two of them ran off into the trees, Naruto laughing hysterically, and Hinata giggling. Poor Sakura was blushing crimson as Sasuke helped her to her feet._

_She was muttering, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun repeatedly, forgetting not to add the –kun suffix. _

"_It's ok Sakura, it wasn't your fault. Neither of us knew what those two were planning" Sasuke said, trying to calm the pink-haired girl. _

_Sakura was surprised by the fact that he wasn't about to kill Naruto. 'Maybe he wants to be here, with me' she thought to herself. _

"_Well we are here, we might as well enjoy the nature," Sasuke said, without realizing it he took Sakura's hand in his as they started to walk._

_Sakura's crimson blush had vanished but at Sasuke's touch, a light pink started to creep across her face. The two of them walked through the grove for hours, rarely speaking just enjoying each other's company. When the afternoon was starting to come to an end, they both silently agreed to take a break. They sat underneath one of the many Cherry Blossom trees. They both leaned against the tree's trunk, sitting in silence until Sakura spoke. _

"_Sasuke-kun, why are you really here with me, this isn't a cruel joke or anything, right" _

_Sasuke looked down at the girl who was beside him, slightly surprised that she would ask him that. _

"_Of course not Sakura, I am here because I want to be here. I want to be with you" Sasuke replied_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly as she leaned against him. He smiled a true smile as he put his arm around her. _

_The sun was starting to set behind the horizon, as they watched. It truly was a beautiful sight but to Sasuke nothing was as beautiful to him as the pink-haired girl beside him, she was and always would be his sweet little Cherry Blossom. _

"_I love you Sakura, I always have and I always will," he said softly. _

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said happily, right after these words left her mouth Sasuke cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down, giving her a gentle but passionate kiss, which she returned just as the last rays of sunlight faded and the stars started to twinkle above them. _

_As the two of them broke apart for air, they both swore that they heard a chorus of "awes" and a "awe how sweet" come from a nearby tree._


End file.
